The Brighter Side
by Pharos
Summary: Robin is turned into a girl by Klarion and must find a way to turn himself (herself?) back to normal. Rated for Future chapters please R & R as this is my first ever Young Justice fic and I could use the feedback
1. Chapter 1

The Brighter Side

Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Justice Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

_A flash of light engulfed him as lightning jolted through his body setting his nerves on fire. He could hear their voices crying out to him in mind and voice even as he fell backwards into oblivion._

Robin didn't know how long he'd been out only that he woke to find himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling and bright florescent blue lights. There was a disorienting moment until he realized that he was in the medical bay of Mount Justice, not someplace he frequented often enough to become associated with it. He could hear a slightly muffled but nonetheless heated argument happening somewhere beyond his line of sight as he tried to remember what had happened. One voice he easily recognized as the deep baritone belonging to Batman while the other was the slightly calmer voice of Zatara the Magician. Robin pushed aside the two in favor of remembering what had happened, he did _not_ want to get between any argument involving Batman.

They had tracked Klarion the Witch Boy to some kind of abandoned warehouse with trace amounts of Zeta-tube activities. The mission was simple, find out what the chaotic psychopath was doing and stop him if possible. _Simple._ If it were so simple then why was he lying in the Medical bay and what about the rest of the team? Robin delved deeper into his memories but all he found were fragmented at best, chaotic at worst. Every time he got close to those pieces of chaos his body began to shake and his breathing hitched painfully. Gritting his teeth he forced his mind to relax and set about piecing some of it together staying clear of the panicky bits. At worst he would have to speak with Black Canary about all this since she was their resident shrink in times of crisis. For now he just wanted to know what had happened. Robin breathed out letting his body and mind fall into a relaxed state as he let his memories flow around him like a river around a rock.

_He clung to the shadows becoming a part of them in a way that the others could never manage to duplicate. Even M'gann could only become invisible to a certain degree, and the others had to rely on their specially designed stealth suits. But Robin had been trained to take advantage of even the smallest shadow, he could at least remain unseen from human eyes even when he was right in front of them. Through their telepathic link he could sense where the others were. It was convenient to a certain degree, being able to communicate with the others without speaking but still…he held himself back. There were some things that even he wouldn't dare share with the team, even if Batman hadn't ordered him to remain quite about them he doubted he would have openly shared _everything_ he knew._

_ There was movement down below, drawing Robin's attention back to the mission as he dropped silently from the ceiling. He heard Kaldur's warning in his head and replied with a mischievous little chuckle as he disappeared back into the shadows getting closer to the target. The room was washed in an eerie orange light that gave the impression of a fire but seemed to originate from a small crystal floating in the air above the black-haired boy standing in the middle of a large pentagram. Robin listened to the archaic sounding words that echoed to every part of the largely abandoned warehouse and felt his heart begin to beat loudly in his ears._

A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his memories as he reflexively grabbed the wrist of whoever had touched him. Robin blinked as he stared up at Batman confused for one moment as to why his mentor looked so…distressed (?), concerned (?). It was the most emotion he'd ever seen from the stoic-faced Batman and it did not leave him with a sense of uplifting hope. The few times he'd seen Batman looking so…concerned things had not ended well.

"What happened?" Robin blinked, the words were his – he'd definitely spoke them but the voice, it was too soft to have belonged to him. He jerked his hand back and a few of the memories he'd kept in check burst free engulfing him.

_There was a flash of orange, a searing pain as if lightning were racing through his body as he fell to his knees against the hard floor feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His skin felt like it was on fire, as if every part of him was caught in the orange flames coming from the crystal. He heard the chanting echoing above the searing pain and clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to shut it out. It felt as if those archaic words were somehow engulfing him, he could sense confusion, panic and alarm through the link and quickly shut himself off from the others. He could hear the rumbling purr of Teekl, Klarion's familiar getting closer to him even as his mind started to sink beneath the waves of pain._

_ "I only got one. Huh, such a shame oh well, I guess I'll just have to play with you instead." Klarion's laughter followed him into oblivion._

Robin jerked back his heart beating a frantic rhythm against his chest as he rolled off the bed ducking beneath Batman's outstretched hands and slipping easily around Zatara's efforts to stop him. There was a mirror in the medical bay, something he'd always considered to be useless. If you were injured enough to be in the medical bay then why the hell would you possibly want to _see_ just how injured you were? Couldn't you already get a picture of it without having to look at the possible scars? Now, however he needed that mirror, needed to be reassured beyond mere words. Words he knew Batman would speak even if they weren't true.

"Robin."

The dark knight called out a second too late as Robin stopped just in front of the full length mirror. He was still dressed in his Robin suit, although it felt tighter in certain places and looser in others, it also helped to reveal more of what was wrong. Already shorter than most of his classmates and possessing a slight, lean, well-toned build there was little about him that appeared different except where it _was_ different. Robin stared down at his chest surprised to see the slight rise where before it had been flat, he twisted around to see that his hips held a slender quality to them that could in no way be attributed to any form of training. He felt Batman standing behind him but refused to look his mentor in the eyes as he clenched his fists at his sides. Klarion, that psycho-nut had cast a spell on him changing him into – of _all_ things a _girl_.

_That explains why Zatara is here._ Robin glanced out of the corner of his eye towards the Magician then quickly looked away. _This changes nothing_.

"The rest of the team?" Robin asked glaring at his own reflection as if by doing so he might somehow change himself back to normal.

"They're fine, thanks to your quick thinking." Batman replied calmly keeping his hands tight by his sides.

"Klarion?" Robin flexed his fingers looking down at them in an effort to reassure himself that some parts of him remained – _normal_, even if others were different.

"He managed to escape."

"Then the mission was a failure." Robin sighed turning his head to look up at Batman. If Klarion had escaped chances were that they hadn't found out what he was doing in such a remote location in the first place.

"We have a few leads, but yes. Robin," Batman paused showing possibly the only signs of discomfort he ever would when speaking with his ward.

"The mission takes priority over me, Zatara can figure out how to change me back. We have to find Klarion." Robin replied calmly, he understood better than most that missions like this could not afford to be aborted just because of one little mishap. _Even if that mishap means I might stay like this for the rest of my life._ Robin shied away from the thought shaking his head as if to purge it from his mind.

"I have Aqualad, Kid Flash and Miss Martian looking for Klarion, you," Batman's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke, "You are going to stay here with Superboy until Zatara can find a reversal spell."

Robin blinked, opened his mouth to argue then clamped it shut when he saw the stern look in Batman's eyes. There would be no arguing his point on this, for now. _But I'm not giving up, I'm going to find that bastard and beat him to a pulp until he changes me back._ There was a moment of surprise at the ferocity of his own thought before Batman stepped quietly out of the room reassured that for the time being Robin would listen to his orders. Left alone with Zatara, Robin sighed returning to the bed with less bravado than he had shown earlier. It was more the resigned walk of the tired than that of the doomed.

"You are taking things surprisingly well for your age, Robin." Zatara's voice made him look up as he lay back in the bed lacing his fingers behind his head as he let a slight smile spread across his face.

"It is better this way, if I go with the rest of the team I'd only end up getting hit on by Wally and _that_ is the last thing I want to go through right now."

Zatara smiled softly as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Trust me, my young friend. I will find a spell to reverse whatever Klarion has done to you." Zatara patted Robin then turned and walked out of the room with a graceful flourish that only a magician could manage.

_I trust you, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and kick my heels up while I wait for news._

Robin counted slowly in his head, letting the minutes tick by while he listened to the slow rhythm of his heart beating in his chest. After what he guessed to be about a half-hour or so, he climbed out of bed and slipped out of the medical bay without a sound. He didn't need to see the empty hanger to know that the others had left, but he would need his bike. Slipping through the shadows with trained precision he managed to make his way through the halls without being seen. It was only when he had finally made it to the hanger that Robin slipped away from the shadows. There was a loud mechanical beeping noise as a large sphere rolled past him turning to block his path. Sphere, an intelligent machine discovered during one of their missions had taken a liking to Superboy who had convinced Batman that they should keep the strange tech. Now the odd tech was keeping him from getting to his bike.

"Sphere, I don't have time to play with you!" Robin hissed in irritation folding his arms across his chest. He kept his own discomfort at the feeling of his chest from showing as his arms brushed against what he could only consider to be breasts. _Not thinking about it, not thinking about it_. Robin repeated the words in his head as he glared at Sphere trying to figure out how to get around her.

"Sphere doesn't think you should leave, and neither do I." The sound of Superboy's voice coming from behind made him flinch.

Of course, he should have considered the fact that wherever Sphere was Conner was never that far behind. Robin was beginning to question Batman's decision to leave the boy here instead of sending him with the rest of the team. Wally wasn't an option, for reasons beyond the fact that the boy was as big a flirt as his Uncle, Kaldur was the team leader and M'gann was needed for her telepathic abilities. Leaving Superboy, despite his obvious issues with authority and taking orders as the only possible solution.

"I'm not staying here while the rest of the team go chasing after a mad-man just because I was stupid enough to get caught in his spell." Robin replied clenching his fists at his sides, "Someone like you wouldn't understand."

"I understand that you're going out there no matter what I say." Conner replied in what had to be the calmest voice Robin had ever heard coming from the often-times volatile boy. "I'm not going to stop you, the Bat's never said I had to keep you here. He only told me to keep an eye on you in case you tried to go off on your own."

"Meaning…?" Robin glanced behind him in time to catch the bike helmet Conner tossed his way.

"Meaning I think it's better if the two of us go together. I'm not much for babysitting and Sphere needs to be taken out anyways, she's getting bored staying cooped up here."


	2. Chapter 2

The Brighter Side

Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Justice Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

_Don't think_…Robin listened to the sound of the wind brushing against his ears as he stared down at the ground far below them. Sphere in 'bike' mode soared easily just above the treetops, a black and red blur rumbling across the skyline. So long as they stayed low enough, Robin figured there was no chance they would be spotted by any – unwanted eyes. He glanced back to see Superboy watching the skyline intently, although Sphere could pretty much fly herself he felt easier knowing someone was behind the wheel – so to speak.

"So, you got a plan?" Superboy called out to him his gaze never leaving the horizon.

"We find Klarion," Robin replied his voice calm and easy.

"Then?"

"I beat the snot out of him until he turns me back." Robin answered slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.

"I _like_ that plan." Superboy smiled his grin spreading across his face like the grin on a Cheshire cat, "So, how do we find him?"

Robin chuckled under his breath at the question remembering.

_The pain felt as if it were eating him alive from the inside as his body jerked uncontrollably, a pair of green cat eyes glared at him from beyond it. Klarion's familiar stood just a step away from him, those eyes regarding him as if he were a meal to be savored. He could fight off the pain, he could do that much at least. His fingers jerked, trembling harshly a mockery of his years spent in training as Batman's protégé but he could endure it. Just as the cat turned away from him, all interest lost he managed to control his fingers enough to flick a tiny tracer onto the collar._

"I put a tracer on Teekl before I blacked out." Robin admitted with a smirk, having cut the connection with the others no one but him had known. "It'll be easy."

He fiddled with the controls on Sphere displaying the location of his tracer on a map.

"Huh, this does make it easy." Superboy replied turning Sphere in the direction indicated on the map.

It wasn't too far away, but it was certainly nowhere near where the others were looking at that very moment, Robin knew because he'd keyed in on their signals as well. He would have his time with Klarion before the others even realized the truth. He couldn't say much for Batman but he hoped the caped crusader didn't interfere, he wanted Klarion to himself. At the thought he looked back at Superboy, maybe it was better if he went alone but for some reason he was glad they were together. Robin jerked back feeling his chest warm and his heart race in a way that left him nearly breathless as if he'd gone three rounds in training against Batman.

"Something wrong?" Superboy's voice made his ears turn red.

_No – this is _not_ happening._ Robin clamped down on the emotions racing through him forcing them down as far as he could possibly push them.

"It's nothing." He managed to push the words out through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists together. He would control his emotions, he _would_!

"Your heartbeat's speeding up, you sure you're alright?"

The sound of concern in Superboy's voice struck a nerve as he shouted, "I said it's _nothing_. I'm _fine_, let's just get this over with so I can go back to normal."

He could feel Superboy's eyes on him piercing the back of his neck like a thorn and knew that there were doubts there concerning the sanity of their impromptu mission.

"If you say so." Superboy shrugged tossing the concern to the back of his mind as casually as if it were any other mission. So long as he got to let out his pent-up anger and frustration at being rejected by Superman he didn't much care.

They landed with a soundless whisper climbing off of Sphere as they arrived in front of what looked like an old castle. Robin whistled looking up at the ancient walls such a structure was certainly _not_ on any map he'd ever seen. The mortar was definitely older than the location with only a few minor modern luxuries such as windows and electricity. Although how a medieval sorcerer managed to get power out in the middle of nowhere was beyond him.

"I'm whelmed…" Superboy replied folding his arms across his chest as he stared up at the structure.

"Let's go." Robin replied moving quickly into the shadows.

Superboy called out to him one hand reaching out as if to stop him but too late, the shadows had engulfed him and he was gone. "Do you always have to do that?" He muttered under his breath as he stalked off in the same general direction. His only answer was a mischievous laughter echoing from within the darkness. _At least he's still got a sense of humor_.

Teekl opened her eyes, staring into the deeper shadows cast by the flickering light of a candle. Behind her, his focus on the glowing ball of magic hovering just inches off the ground was her master Klarion. The boy giggled with glee as he looked back at her, his eyes nothing more than pits of pitch black chaos.

"Teekl, it seems we have guests." Klarion chuckled as he rubbed at the small tracer he'd picked off of her collar after they'd left the warehouse. "We should welcome them."

She meowed in agreement as the spell fire swirled around the room slipping through the smallest of cracks as it sought out the two intruders.

"I get to have more fun with the 'Boy' Blunder." Klarion cackled his laughter echoing throughout the castle.

Superboy stopped at the harsh cackling laughter that seemed to flow out of the very walls themselves his eyes narrowing slightly. He'd long since lost track of Robin and the other wasn't picking up on the coms either. _Oh this is just perfect._ For once he felt himself questioning his impulsive nature but quickly brushed it aside. He didn't have time to regret, he had to find Robin. Even if this was all a bad idea, he still didn't feel like he should call anyone for help. This was Robin's mission, and he understood the emotional aspect of it if not the personal one.

The hallways were confusing, just one long path after another with rooms scattered about filled with archaic armor and other rare things he suspected had some tie to the chaotic magic's of the universe. There were so many he was starting to get irritated at the volume of junk cluttering the different rooms. Robin had the map with the tracer on it and it was beginning to dawn on him that the only reason he'd been brought along was because there was no other option.

As if that mattered at all to him, Superboy just didn't like to listen to Batman's orders. He felt they were wrong if not entirely arbitrary, he wasn't a nanny why should he look after someone old enough to know right from wrong? _Whatever, not my problem. What is my problem is I can't tell up from down in this damned place._ His patience stretched taunt Conner barely took time to think when he noticed a dark figure step out in front of him. Only the tiny corner of his brain that realized who it was stopped him from slamming his fists into Robin's face as they just about collided with each other. Robin grunted as he fell backwards surprised by the sudden appearance of Conner coming around the corner looking more than a little bit pissed.

"Did you find anything?" Robin winced climbing back onto his feet.

"How am I supposed to – GET DOWN!"

Robin blinked as he felt himself slammed to the ground the wind knocked out of him and stars dancing before his eyes. The force of Conner using _all_ his strength to push him down made him gasp as a giant ball of fire screamed past them. He looked up instead of continuing down the hall the mass of flames stopped seemed to flicker and grow as it barreled back towards them. Robin didn't have time to shout before he found himself being thrown out of the path of fiery destruction. Superboy grunted as he landed just a step beside Robin his muscles tensed as he watched the ball of fire swing back around towards them.

"RUN!" Robin screamed as the two of them took off down the hallways like bullets from a gun.

There was a sound like the crackle of electricity just before a bolt of white hot lightning jolted in front of them blocking the path ahead. They veered left narrowly avoiding getting fried as the fireball chased after them.

"We're being herded!" Robin cursed under his breath as he ducked down another hallway avoiding a row of earthen spikes that popped up in front of him.

"You think?" Superboy replied sarcastically following close behind, his eyes narrowed as they rounded a corner anger beginning to boil deep within at the idea of it all.

Without saying a word, he grabbed hold of the back of Robin's suit and yanked him sideways as he broke through a door shattering the ancient wood into splinters. He tossed Robin in before him as the fireball continued past them. Breathing heavily, Conner glanced at Robin who glared at the floor as if demanding it answer his questions.

"Damn it…of all the stupid, idiotic…" Robin's voice trailed off too soft even for his super hearing as he climbed to his feet.

"I suppose now's a good time to call for backup?" Superboy asked staring at the doorway.

Robin stood his back to Superboy as he looked around the room, his mind raced as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. _Klarion must have found the tracker by now, I have to get to him before anyone else_. He frowned closing his eyes to shut out the rest of the world as he focused on the situation before them. They were outnumbered, had lost the element of surprise if they ever had it to begin with, and worse – Robin had already checked communications as far as he knew the two of them were very much on their own here. Calling for backup was not an option, although since they had left Sphere outside it was possible that the A.I would call backup for them.

"We need to find Klarion, Sphere would have called for backup until it arrives we're on our own." Robin sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Then we wait here for backup, we can't go wandering around out there we'll just end up getting ourselves killed at this rate." Superboy replied folding his arms across his chest.

"We can't wait for backup, those traps out there were herding us somewhere and I doubt Klarion is done playing with us." Robin replied moving towards the doorway.

He stopped, surprised to see Superboy standing in his way blocking the path. The grim look of determination on Conner's face told him that for once the boy wasn't about to move out of the way. Robin felt his anger rise at the outright opposition standing in front of him and clenched his teeth together. If he factored in sheer strength, Conner could keep him here indefinitely but on the other hand….

"Get out of the way." Robin whispered glaring up at Superboy.

Conner smirked folding his arms across his chest as he stared down at Robin, "You're not Batman, I don't have to listen to you and I can _make_ you stay here if I have to."

There was a moment of white hot rage pulsing through Robin as he stared up at Conner feeling as if his whole body were somehow on fire. _Of all the damned times for him to be in control it had to be now_. Robin sighed inwardly, he was starting to wish Wally were here instead of Conner, at least with Wally he could figure out a way around the speedster. Conner was like a brick wall and about as forgiving when he decided to stand by a decision even if that decision was the wrong one.

"You two are _boring_ me." Klarion's voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The floor beneath Robin's feet gapped open and he had a moment to see the look of surprise on Conner's face before he sank into darkness.


End file.
